An embodiment of a display structure is known from US2007/0139358. In this embodiment the display structure is a layer-stacked structure in which thin film transistor (TFT) glass substrate and an electrophoretic layer are arranged for allowing active-matrix driving of the electrophoretic display device. In the known structure the TFT electrode layers are positioned on top of a suitable sub-layer, for example for enabling due isolation in the electrode pattern.
Another embodiment of a display structure related to a flexible transflective LCD device is known from US 2006/0187385. In this embodiment the display structure comprises a first flexible structure, a second flexible structure, multiple supporting microstructures and a liquid crystal layer. In order to enable due functionality of the known display structure, it is provided with an electrode layer, which may be positioned on top of a suitable reflective plate of the transflective LCD stack.